


All Of Me

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Sollux Captor, Davsol, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Weddings, M/M, Shitty Fanfic Is Shitty, Song fic, Two big nerds, Weddings, so fluffy youll die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause I give you all of me,<br/>and you give me all of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend doesnt ship this, but i do. So hopefully i can get her to at least like it.
> 
> i chose the song "All of Me" by John Legond because its hella rad and a friend and i will be performing it on the 6th

You're such a bundle of nerves that it is literally beginning to hurt. You can't stop fidgeting and your palms are all sweaty. You're being so uncool right now that your sister, Rose, is practically keeping you up with her hand perched upon your shoulder tightly. Glancing over at her, you realize how beautiful she is. Her light blonde hair is pulled back in a tight bun, her bangs resting over her forhead gracefully. She is wearing her trademark black lipstick, and the rest of her makeup is so perfect that even you are jealous. She's wearing the same dress the other brides' maids are wearing (a dark grey cocktail dress with a high neck and draped back) but somehow she pulls it off much better than the other girls. "It's going to be okay, no need to be nervous." She says, her voice gentle.

You nod, shifting your feet. Karkat's brother clears his throat from behind you, and everyone suddenly gets into place. Rose is gone, now getting ready to walk with the rest of the bride's maids. You wish she was back over here, reassuring you. The people in the pews are staring at you and holy shit you're nervous. You barely notice the music playing, busy staring at the flowers hanging from the tree above you. It was Jade's idea for the wedding to be outside, and in the garden she furiously took care of. You silently thank her, looking at the lavenders that dangled down from the tree along with another white flower you cannot name. Getting married under a tree coated in flowers was nice, the fresh sweet smell of honeysuckles suffocating you in a good way.

The music changes, and with a burst of movement, everyone in the pews stand, facing the same direction you are. You gulp as Sollux appears, his arm taken by Kanaya, a very good friend of yours and your sister's girlfriend. You listen to the music version of 'All Of Me' by John Legond as Sollux's clumsy feet bounce along the small white cobbled pathway, obviously as nervous as you. You watch, heart pounding in your chest

\---

You take his hand in yours, rubbing your thumb along his smooth skin as comfort. He's shaking, and you want to kiss him right now, but you can't. The ceremony has just started, opening with the usual words spoken at weddings. As Kankri spoke, you can't help but watch his own brother roll his eyes at his voice. Karkat really hates his brother with a loving passion.

Staring into Sollux's blank eyes, you feel your own prickle with tears. You said you weren't going to cry, but here you were- trying to hold in sniffles as you look over your Husband-To-Be. He's so handsome with his dark hair combed back and styled, and you can't help but admire Kanaya's work on the suit. It fits him perfectly.

His mouth parts, and in a soft uneven tone, he begins to speak. "Where you go, I will go. For your people are my people-" Holy shit you have zoned out, this is the end of his speech. Have you been googling over him for that long? Wait shit, you have to speak now. Say your speech, dammit.

"Sollux, I met you in the school parking lot of Alternia State Univer-" Blah, blah. You must be awesome at speeches because Sollux's is crying and smiling all at once. You forgot you were too until he reached up nd wiped one of your own tears away. By him doing so, your words faulter and you gasp, a shuddering sob flying past you. There were a few 'Awe's' in the crowd, maybe a few chuckles too. And by the time you get down with your speech, your best-man John is sobbing like a baby. Kankri wraps up the ceremony, ending with the whole, "I now pronounce you Man and Husband. You may kiss the groom."

You silently celebrate, caressing Sollux's cheeks with your large- way too toasty hands. Leaning forward, being nothing but an emotional happy gay mess, your lips collide with Sollux's. It's so sweet that you melt, completely giving your heart to the man in front of you under this tree made of flowers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a shitty dsi browser  
> like  
> i wrote this on a ds
> 
> give me some slack bruh


End file.
